


Christmas and Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's Christmas with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and Friends

Clint being a vampire celebrated a lot Christmases.  
He visited various countries and followed their tradition of Christmas.  
But this year he is celebrating with the Avengers.  
He never participated in SHIELD Christmas parties but he is excited about this.  
He got every Avenger a gift.  
He bought Tony and Bruce old science books in their exact condition. They are the 1st editions.  
He bought Thor a variety of sweets and a woolen hat.   
He bought Steve old photos of New York and a mix CD of 40s music.  
He bought Natasha a spider pendant and earnings.  
He hoped they liked these gifts.


End file.
